Whenever You Play That Song
by ChangChang
Summary: Whenever You Play That Song Terinspirasi oleh MV Huh Gak. Kala takdir memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Benarkah takdir itu begitu kejam? "Kyunggie….dimanapun kau berada, jagalah dirimu. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu. Saranghae….." Maincast: KaiSoo!


Title : Whenever You Play That Song

Cast : KaiSoo

Author : Chang

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Terlihat seorang namja yang terbilang mungil sedang terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya di jalan yang cukup sepi. Di kanan-kirinya berjejer rumah-rumah, beberapa cafe dan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Mata besarnya menatap lurus ke depan seperti mencari sesuatu dan tepat saat itu, ia kemudian merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Tangan mungilnya akan membuka pintu penumpang taksi tersebut. Namun, pergerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar suara musik.

"_Lagu ini…"_ batin namja mungil itu.

Perlahan tangannnya yang hendak membuka pintu taksi itu terlepas. Ia bolak-balik menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber datangnya suara musik tersebut.

"Chogio….kau berniat naik tidak?" suara si supir taksi sambil sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk memastikan penumpangnya akan menggunakan jasanya atau tidak.

Tak ada jawaban dari namja mungil tersebut. ia hanya fokus mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu pikirannya.

_Bbrrrmmmm…_

Taksi tersebut pun melesat meninggalkan namja mungil yang kini mulai berjalan ke sebuah cafe yang dia rasa dari sanalah sumber suara musik itu berada.

_**I followed that song onto the street and walked**_

_(__Aku mengikuti lagu itu di sebuah jalan dan berjalan)_

_**That familiar song that is playing from somewhere**_

_(__Lagu familiar yang diputarkan dari sebuah tempat )_

_**I closed my eyes and blankly stood there and opened my ears**_

_(__Aku menutup mataku dan dengan tatapan kosong aku berdiri disana dan membuka telingaku)_

_**It was that song that we used to listen to together**_

_(__Itu adalah lagu yang dulu biasa kita dengarkan bersama)_

Tepat. Dari sinilah sumber suara musik dan lagu yang ia dengar tadi.

Namja mungil itu kini berdiri di depan cafe yang berukuran sedang. Matanya menatap lurus seorang namja _waiters_ yang sedang mengeringkan gelas-gelas menggunakan sebuah kain. Pandangan mulai mengabur karena genangan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena melihat sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam _waiters_ di dalamnya. Tetapi karena alunan indah dari sebuah lagu yang diputar di cafe tersebut. Lagu itu. Sebuah lagu kenangan bersama cinta pertamanya.

BUGH

Seseorang yang sedang lewat secara tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu namja mungil tersebut karena kini ia memang menghalangi akses keluar masuk cafe tersebut. Akibat senggolan itu, tas selempang _mont blanc _miliknya terjatuh.

TES

Air matanya terjatuh bersamaan kembalinya ingatannya ke saat-saat ia mengenal sang cinta pertamanya.

_**Flashback**_

TES

Setetes air yang jatuh dari atas mengenai wajah namja dibawahnya. Otomatis ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke atas dan benar saja itu adalah tetesan air sisa-sisa hujan tadi malam yang berasal dari atas atap rumah kumuh tempat persembunyiannya. Namja itu berupaya mengabaikannya dan beralih mengintip dari tembok disebelahnya. Saat itulah matanya melihat selebaran yang tertempel di tembok tempat ia bersembunyi.

**BURONAN**

**KIM JONGIN**

Namja tersebut meremas gemas kertas selebaran itu sambil sesekali mengawasi situasi sekeliling. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sekarang berubah status menjadi buronan polisi yang setiap hari mengejarnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia melihat kawanan polisi mengenakan pakaian preman berlari mengejarnya. Tidak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari polisi yang tidak ia ketahui berapa jumlahnya.

"KIM JONGIN! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak salah satu polisi.

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu tidak sekalipun menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Ia terus berlari memasuki gang-gang sempit perumahan kumuh itu. Ia menggeram saat menyadari bahwa polisi-polisi di belakangnya tidak berniat menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran ini. Ia mulai kelelahan. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tidak melihat tempat persembunyian yang aman untuknya. Ia kembali memasuki gang-gang sempit dan langsung menyambar sebuah mantel using yang di jemur disana. Secepat kilat ia memakaikan mantel itu ke tubuhnya untuk melakukan penyamaran. Ia mulai berjalan sesantai mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan apabila polisi-polisi itu nanti melihatnya.

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

Kim Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa polisi-polisi yang tadi mengejarnya kini sudah berada dibelakangnya. Namja Tan itu tetap berusaha berjalan seperti orang pejalan kaki biasanya dan berhasil. Polisi-polisi tersebut terkecoh dan tidak menyadari keberadaan buronan mereka yang berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka. Mata Kim Jongin tak sengaja melihat pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Secepat kilat, ditariknya tubuh mungil pria tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Tentu saja pria yang dipeluk tersebut sangat kaget. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membalas pelukan namja aneh di depannya. Pria tersebut terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dialaminya. Padahal Kim Jongin melakukan ini supaya ia tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan agar bisa lolos.

Setelah menyadari polisi-polisi tersebut pergi dari sana, Kim Jongin pun melepas pelukannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dalam dan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Mianhaeyo…." ucap Kim Jongin lalu secepat mungkin meninggalkan namja mungil itu sendirian.

Pria mungil yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berniat memanggil namja yang kini sudah berlari menjauh. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan kembali. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian namja aneh tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Ia bisa mendengar alunan indah suara gitar yang dimainkan. Tanpa ia sadari langkahnya kini membawanya mendekati rumah tersebut dan ia bisa melihat dari pintu kaca rumah itu seorang namja yang sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

DEG

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar saat menyadari namja tersebut adalah orang yang beberapa hari lalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar seorang Kyungsoo terlarut dengan alunan merdu gitar tersebut. Ia membalik badannya membelakangi pintu tersebut sembari memegang dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa. Ia terjongkok di sebelah pintu dan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa dirinya kini mulai jatuh cinta. Bahkan saat pertama kali melihat namja aneh itu.

Kim Jongin yang dari tadi terlalu asyik memainkan gitarnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang keluar rumah. Ia merasa sedang diperhatikan tetapi tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Lalu matanya menangkap bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat sedikit kepala orang itu terlihat dari pintu kaca rumahnya. Kim Jongin berdiri dan meletakkan gitarnya dekat tempat ia duduk tadi lalu keluar. Saat itulah ia menyaksikan namja mungil yang kemarin ia peluk tanpa izin berada di depan rumahnya. Namja mungil itu juga menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Sampai-sampai ia yang tadinya terjongkok jadi terduduk karena merasa tertangkap basah mengintip rumah orang lain. Kyungsoo benar-benar takut sekarang, takut kalau-kalau Kim Jongin akan memarahinya.

Salah.

Dugaan Kyungsoo salah besar karena saat itu juga, Kim Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin meskipun ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan rasa malu. Setelah sepenuhnya berdiri, Jongin mengebaskan debu-debu yang mengenai _hoodie_ milik Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah….." ajak Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo agar masuk kerumahnya.

Karena namja mungil di depannya tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali, Jongin langsung saja menarik tangan namja itu untuk masuk.

Kini mereka sudah berada di ruangan depan yang terbilang kecil namun menurut Kyungsoo sangat nyaman. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya memandangi setiap sudut rumah kecil itu sampai akhirnya suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Minumlah…" Jongin menyodorkan satu gelas teh kepada namja mungil itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di depan namja itu.

Kyungsoo menyesap minuman yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Tetap saja senyum itu tidak bisa hilang bahkan sampai ia kembali meletakkan gelas itu ke meja.

"Mian….karena berlaku tidak sopan dengan mengintipmu bermain gitar tadi…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia merasa namja di depannya itu sangat lucu kalau sedang malu. Pipi _chubby_nya yang memerah apalagi ditambah dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat menggemaskan bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena memeluknya tanpa izin waktu itu dan setelah itu aku malah tidak mengucap terima kasih…" ucap Jongin.

"Eh?"

"Gomawo….kalau saja tidak ada kau, aku pasti akan celaka…."

"Nde?" Kyungsoo bingung dengan ucapan namja Tan itu.

"Ahh….bukan apa-apa. Kita belum berkenalan, eoh? Aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Atau hanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?

"K-Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo…" lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Jabatan tangan itu tidak terlepas dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Entah siapa yang menolak untuk dilepaskan tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin saja keduanya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melepas genggaman itu? Pandangan mata keduanya tidak berhenti saling menatap dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang tersungging dari kedua bibir namja itu.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu bersama-sama sejak perkenalan mereka di rumah namja Tan itu. Bahkan Jongin sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung diterima oleh namja mungil itu. Siapa sangka ternyata mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Di sebuah cafe minimalis yang terkesan romantis dengan interior-interior indahnya membuat suasana hati keduanya semakin bahagia. Apalagi ditambah alunan musik yang diputar menambah kesan menenangkan semua yang mendengarnya. Jongin menutup matanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik. Tangannya pun ikut mengetuk pelan meja di depannya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti tingkah Jongin. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama menutup matanya menikmati musik itu dan tidak menyadari Jongin yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Merasa dirinya dipandangi, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan betapa malunya ia mendapati Jongin menatapnya intens. Ia pun menyesap minumannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Apa kau suka kencan pertama kita ini?" suara Jongin bertanya.

"Ne…kau punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih tempat." ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukai pilihanku….." ucap Jongin dibalas senyuman hangat Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae Kyunggie…." ucap Jongin berbisik namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghae Jongin-ah" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kini kedua namja itu saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain menyalurkan rasa sayang pada masing-masing.

_**Every time you played that song**_

_(__Setiap kali kau memainkan lagu itu)_

_**I didn't want to listen so I complained**_

_(__Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya sehingga aku mengeluh)_

_**You joked around with me and when I scrunched up my face**_

_(__Kau membuatku tertawa dan ketika aku mengernyitkan wajahku)_

_**You looked at me and laughed**_

_(__Kau melihat ke arahku dan tertawa)_

_**I really hated that song but**_

_(__Aku benar-benar benci lagu itu tetapi)_

_**Now it binds me tightly to this place**_

_(__Sekarang lagu itu mengikatku dengan erat ke tempat ini)_

_**I continue to stand here blankly**_

_(__Kulanjutkan untuk berdiri di sini dengan tatapan kosong)_

_**And I keep drawing up the image of you laughing in my heart**_

_(__Dan aku tetap menggambar wajahmu saat tertawa di dalam hatiku)_

_**Whenever that song is played, whenever I walk these streets**_

_(__Di manapun lagu itu dimainkan, dimanapun aku berjalan di jalan ini)_

_**Memories dig into my heart and torture me**_

_(__Ingatan yang menggali di dalam hatiku dan menyiksaku)_

_**No matter how much I block my ears and shout**_

_(__Tidak masalah seberapa banyak aku menutup telingaku dan berteriak)_

_**Like a fool, I blankly stand here**_

_(__Seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri dengan tatapan kosong disini)_

_**I thought that I forgot everything, I thought that it was nothing**_

_(__Aku pikir aku melupakan segalanya, aku pikir semua sudah tidak ada lagi)_

_**Before I walked on these streets again**_

_(__Sebelum aku berjalan di jalan ini lagi)_

_**Before this song held onto my ankles**_

_(__Sebelum aku berjalan di jalan ini lagi)_

_**The faded memories are shaking**_

_(__Ingatan yang memudar sedang bergoncang)_

_**Tears keep falling and my heart grows weak**_

_(__Air mata tetap terjatuh dan hatiku tumbuh lemah)_

_**It turns my eyes toward the memories**_

_(__Itu membalikkan mataku ke arah ingatan itu)_

_**But the flowers have withered and only the thorns remain**_

_(__Tetapi bunga pun layu dan hanya duri-duri yang mengingatkan)_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang memainkan gitar bersama-sama, tentunya dirumah Jongin sendiri. Jongin memetik senar-senar gitarnya dengan penuh penghayatan hingga mampu menghasilkan alunan musik yang menenangkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. Terutama jiwa Kyungsoo, yang merasakan suara musik dari seorang Jongin adalah candu baginya. Lihat saja jari-jari lentiknya yang terlihat seperti mengikuti irama setiap petikan senar gitar yang dimainkan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mereka bertemu. Lama. Hingga akhirnya Jongin tidak tahan melihat wajah lembut Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya gila. Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja mungil itu sedikit menunduk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit bingung dan takut. Bagaimana juga ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya dan ia tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

Jongin menyadari hal itu, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang gelisah dari jari-jari tangan namja mungil itu yang saling meremas. Ia tahu Kyungsoo-nya belum siap. Maka Ia pun beralih mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya lembut, penuh perasaan dan cukup lama hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang dalam pada namja mungil itu.

Setelah ciuman mesra itu berakhir, keduanya terlihat canggung namun pada akhirnya mereka hanya tertawa lepas karena merasa sikap mereka sangatlah konyol. Apa salahnya mencium kekasihmu, eoh?

Hari-hari selanjutnya juga berlangsung dengan lancar. Hubungan mereka semakin akrab karena semakin seringnya mereka bertemu hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati sore hari di taman yang indah. Menaiki sepeda bersama-sama sambil tertawa lepas menikmati kebersamaan. Bahkan tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka masing-masing saling mempersiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Jongin yang ternyata menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk Kyungsoo dan akan dinyanyikan pada namja mungil itu nanti di waktu yang tepat. Kyungsoo yang diam-diam merajutkan sarung tangan berwarna merah untuk Jongin. Mengingat musim dingin beberapa bulan lagi akan datang. Ia ingin memberika sesuatu yang berarti untuk Jongin dan mampu bertahan lama untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu dari udara dingin. Kehidupan yang dipenuhi rasa cinta sangat mampu membuat siapapun bahagia. Termasuk dua insan ini.

Ruangan kecil yang berada di belakang rumah Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk dan berisik karena aktifitas orang-orang di dalamnya yang bekerja membuat pamflet-pamflet dan spanduk. Ada yang bertugas mencetak hurufnya, mewarnai dan ada juga yang bertugas menggergaji kayu untuk dibuat sebagai tiangnya. Jongin ikut sibuk membantu orang-orang disana karena memang itulah pekerjaannya. Ia mencari nafkah dengan bekerja di malam hari. Mengingat ia adalah seorang buronan dan membuat ruang geraknya tidak bebas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa polisi secara diam-diam menggrebek rumah Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Pelan-pelan mereka membuka pintu kaca usang rumah Jongin.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Gedoran pintu di dekat Jongin membuat aktifitas semuanya berhenti. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka yakin tidak ada satupun orang selain mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan pintu itu. Ya, ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang memang sengaja dirahasiakan mengingat Jongin, sang buronan bekerja disitu. Rekan-rekan kerjanya sepakat membantu Jongin dalam persembunyiannya. Lalu, siapa yang menggedor pintu tersebut? pelan-pelan Jongin mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya. Dia terlihat was-was.

"Annyeong…" seru Kyungsoo saat pintu berhasil dibuka oleh Jongin.

Jongin terlihat menghela nafas lega. Hal yang ditakutkannya ternyata tidak benar-benar terjadi. Pantas saja, Kyungsoo memang tahu bahwa Jongin bekerja disini dan namja Tan itu pernah membawanya kesini.

"Kyunggie….apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?" kata Jongin bertanya namun tetap menghalangi jarak pandang Kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan tersebut Pintu itu hanya ia buka sedikit.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku bawakan makan malam untukmu. Ayo makan!" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Tidak! Eh? Maksudku aku sudah makan…." ucap Jongin dengan rasa takut yang sedari tadi belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Jongin-ah. Kajja kita masuk dan makan!" ucap Kyungsoo hendak mendorong masuk tubuh Jongin kedalam agar segera masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Andwe!" Jongin lalu keluar dan menutup ruangan tersebut dan membawa Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Pulanglah…Kyungsoo-ah…." Kata Jongin dengan lembut agar kekasihnya itu tidak sakit hati karena jujur saja, Jongin tidak enak hati menyuruhnya segera pulang. Kekasih macam apa itu? Namun, Jongin harus segera menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang karena ia takut sesuatu terjadi dan kekasihnya itu akan kena impasnya. Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang dirinya.

"Chamkamman!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Ini….di dalam sini ada makanan. Makanlah malam ini. Dan ini…." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain tipis sebagai alasnya dan beberapa tablet multivitamin.

Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar mempedulikan kesehatan namjachingunya itu. Bahkan ia rela malam-malam kerumah Jongin hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Setelah memberikan semuanya, Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya sedang asyik bekerja memang tidak mau diganggu. Ia memaklumi hal tersebut.

Taman di sore hari pasti sangatlah indah. Itulah kenapa banyak pasangan kekasih memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kyungsoo kini duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman itu menunggu kedatangan Jongin yang membuat janji bersamanya untuk sekedar menikmati senja sore yang memang sangat indah. Namun, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sendu. Sangat kontras bukan? Bukankah pasangan yang akan berkencan dengan orang yang dicintai harusnya bahagia? Ya, Kyungsoo awalnya memang bahagia, sebelum ia menemukan selebaran yang isinya menyatakan bahwa Kim Jongin adalah seorang buronan. Ia mengeluarkan selebaran tersebut dari tas miliknya. Membaca sekali lagi selebaran yang memampangkan foto _close-up_ Jongin di dalamnya. Raut kesedihan semakin terlihat jelas saat ia mengelus lembut foto Jongin pada kertas tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Mendengar teriakan Jongin, sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo memasukkan selebaran itu ke dalam tasnya. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin yang semakin mendekat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Jongin saat baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Belum…." jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah sendunya. Jongin yang merasa Kyungsoo aneh segera menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tidak akan terulang lagi…." Janji Jongin.

"Cih…." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang milik Jongin.

Akhirnya mereka hanya duduk saling menyenderkan kepala di kursi taman itu. Menikmati sore hari yang indah sambil merasakan degup jantung mereka yang berpacu kencang menikmati kebersamaan. Apapun asalkan bersama, membuat jantung mereka berdetak dengan tidak normal. Itulah jatuh cinta.

"Kau mau kerumahku? Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan" kata Jongin setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Jinja? Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kajja!" Jongin tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan malah menarik tangan namja itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Waaahhh! Daebak! Apa benar kau yang menciptakan lagu ini?" kata Kyungsoo antusias sesaat setelah Jongin selesai menyanyikan lagu dan memainkan gitarnya.

"Yak! Kau tidak percaya? Aku berusah payah membuatnya. Untung saja aku punya inspirasi dalam membuatnya. Kalau tidak, maka lagunya tak akan sebagus ini…" ucap Jongin.

"Siapa inspirasimu dalam membuat lagu ini?" tanya namja mungil itu.

"Do Kyungsoo…."

"Nde?" mata Kyungsoo seketika melotot tidak percaya.

"Inspirasi hidupku, Do Kyungsoo. Kekasihku…." ucap Jongin memperjelas kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo pun menunduk malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah kali ini. Namun senyum sumringah itu tidak pernah bisa ditutupi dari wajahnya. Jongin yang menyaksikan tingkahKyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kau akan menunduk terus. Pokoknya aku menunggu kejutan balasan darimu…." Kata Jongin memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Mwo?...Ahh! Tunggu!" Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu dan merogoh tasnya. Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna merah itu kini berada di genggamannya. Senyum terus merekah mengingat bagaimana tanggapan Jongin memperolehnya nanti dan mengetahui dia sendiri yang merajutnya untuk kekasihnya itu.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memberikan hadiah tersebut kepada Jongin, pintu depan rumahnya diketuk dengan keras.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama melihat ke arah pintu yang digedor kencang. Seketika wajah Jongin pucat. Ia tahu bahwa polisi-polisi itu sudah tahu tempat persembunyiannya. Hanya satu solusi, yaitu lari. Sekarang juga.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar melalui pintu belakang rumahnya. Kyungsoo hanya patuh dan mengikuti kemana tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat panik sama seperti Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini memang akan terjadi tetapi ia tak menyangka saat itu adalah hari ini.

Namja Tan itu membawa Kyungsoo lari melewati gang sempit di dekat pintu belakang rumahnya, namun baru saja Jongin akan lari ke gang berikutnya, salah satu polisi melihatnya dan segera mengejarnya.

"KIM JONGIN! JANGAN HARAP KAU LOLOS KALI INI!" teriak polisi tersebut.

Jongin tetap berlari dan terus menggenggam kuat tangan Kyungsoo yang setia terus mengikutinya.

TUK

"AHK"

Jongin seketika berhenti karena genggaman tangannya dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terlepas. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Jongin pun terburu-buru mendekati Kyungsoo berniat membantunya berdiri. Namun, polisi-polisi itu keburu sampai dan menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tersungkur ditanah. Jongin benar-benar dilema sekarang. Disatu sisi ia ingin berlari karena tidak mau ditangkap, namun di satu sisi lain lagi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia yakin polisi itu malah akan menginterogasi Kyungsoo kalau ia berusaha melarikan diri lagi.

"Ka!" teriak Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin agar segera lari. Namun bukannya berlari, Jongin hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ka!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

Namun lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi dari Jongin. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, beberapa polisi kini telah meringkuknya dari belakang. Ternyata ada beberapa polisi yang menyergap dari arah lain. Jongin tersungkur ke tanah sama seperti Kyungsoo. Secepat mungkin salah satu dari polisi tersebut memborgol tangan Jongin.

"Hikkss…andwe…." ringis Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah….tenanglah aku tidak akan apa-apa" bujuk Jongin saat melihat kekasihnya itu menangisi keadaannya.

"Andwe…hikss…andwe…." Kyungsoo terus terisak melihat bagaimana polisi-polisi itu memperlakukan Jongin dengan kasar. Ia berupaya menjangkau Jongin namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh polisi lain yang memeganginya.

"Kyungsoo-ah…." ucap Jongin lagi.

Entah kenapa hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu dikeluarkan Jongin saat ini. Nama yang beberapa bulan ini memenuhi hari-harinya yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin terus menyebutkan nama itu saat ini.

"Andwe…hiksss…." isak Kyungsoo terus-terusan. Ia berusaha menyuruh polisi-polisi itu berhenti memperlakukan Jongin-nya secara kasar. Namun apa daya, tak ada yang mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Namja Tan itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata saat menyadari ketulusan hati Kyungsoo yang selalu mencintainya bahkan saat-saat seperti ini. Lalu polisi itu pun membawanya dan memisahkan kedua namja yang saling mencintai tersebut.

"ANDWE" teriak Kyungsoo histeris.

"_Mianhae Kyunggie….saranghae…."_ lirih Jongin pasrah dan mengikuti kemana para polisi tersebut membawanya.

_**Flashback Off**_

_**Even if I block my ears, I hear you and all the changes that time brought**_

_(__Bahkan jika aku menutup telingaku, aku mendengarmu dan semua berubah membawa waktu itu)_

_**Everything has disappeared but the only thing that remains is this song that tickles me and the old memories**_

_(Segalanya menghilang tapi hanya satu hal yang mengingatkan lagu ini dan menggelitikku dan ingatan yang lama)_

_**I try to wipe my tears and grasp onto my shaking heart but**_

_(__Aku mencoba untuk menghapus air mataku dan memahami ke dalam jantungku yang bergejolak tapi)_

_**The more I try to grasp it, the more it scatters and the memories from back then get thicker**_

_(__Aku mencoba memahaminya lebih, menjadi lebih menyebar dan ingatan kembali menjadi tebal)_

_**I followed that song onto the street and walked**_

_(__Aku mengikuti lagu itu ke jalan dan berjalan)_

_**That familiar song that is playing from somewhere**_

_(__Lagu familiar yang sedang diputar dari sebuah tempat)_

_**As I close my eyes, you become even clearer**_

_(__Akupun menutup mataku, kau bahkan menjadi lebih jelas)_

_**You try to comfort and hug me, who's crying**_

_(__Kamu mencoba untuk menyamankan dan memelukku, yang sedang menangis)_

_**Even if I block my ears, I hear the song**_

_(__Bahkan jika aku menutup telingaku, aku mendengar lagu itu)_

_**Please, someone, turn off that song**_

_(__Kumohon, seseorang, matikan lagu itu)_

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di depan cafe tersebut akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan cinta pertamanya saat itu sudahlah berakhir. Jujur, ia memang sangat dan sampai sekarang mencintai Jongin yang sekarang berada entah dimana. Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa namja Tan itu dipenjara untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu. Sekarang sudah lebih dari empat tahun ia kehilangan kontak dengannya. Inilah takdir yang berkata bahwa mereka harus terpisah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir, bukan?

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang kini membasahi kedua pipi halusnya. Kemudian ia memandang tasnya yang dari tadi terjatuh dan memungutnya kembali. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan cafe yang masih memutar lagu kenangannya bersama Jongin.

_**Whenever that song is played**_

_(__Dimanapun lagu itu diputar)_

_**Again today, I walk these streets with thoughts of you**_

_(__Lagi hari ini, aku berjalan di jalan ini sambil memikirkanmu)_

_**Whenever that song is played**_

_(__Dimanapun lagu itu diputar )_

_**Again today, I walked these streets with thoughts of you and turned back**_

_(__Lagi hari ini, aku berjalan di jalan ini sambil memikirkanmu__dan kembali)_

Namja yang mengenakan seragam waiters yang masih sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat itulah sosok Kim Jongin terlihat sedang duduk dekat _sound system_ yang memutar lagu di cafe tersebut. Ternyata sedari tadi sosoknya ditutupi oleh badan _waiters_ yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kai! Kau sudah memutar lagu itu berkali-kali. Bisa kau putar yang lain?" teriak Sehun sang _waiters_ dari tempatnya berdiri yang tak jauh dari Jongin.

Mata Jongin yang sedari tadi tertutup menikmati alunan lagu kesukaannya perlahan terbuka. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ne…." jawabnya lalu beranjak mengganti lagu yang tak kalah manisnya untuk diperdengarkan ke seluruh pelanggan cafe mereka.

"_Kyunggie….dimanapun kau berada, jagalah dirimu. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu. Saranghae….jeongmal."_ batin Jongin.

**- Whenever You Play That Song –**

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

**Merasa familiar sama cerita ini? Hahaha….**

**Itu karena Author terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Huh Gak yang judulnya sama dengan title FF ini *.*V  
Gimana sama ff ini?  
Author butuh reviewnya ya dari reader semua….  
Gomawo *bow**


End file.
